1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic products, and more particularly, to a remote sensing system and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer games, especially simulation games, are more and more popular in the modern society. A system emulating a game console generally includes a host in communication with a display device, for displaying images; and a game console in communication with the host, for performing various playing operations.
For example, the game console includes a light emitting diode (hereinafter “LED”). Three linear image pickup elements each having a linear image sensor are positioned in the vicinity of the display device. Each of the linear image pickup elements takes images of the LED and obtains one light spot on the linear image sensor. Then the images are transmitted to an image processing unit. The image processing unit calculates the coordinate of the console based on positions of the light spots on the linear image sensors. Thus, the host can detect linear movements of the console in a three-dimensional space. However, the rotation of the console around a central axis of the LED cannot be detected, because the position of the LED is not changed.
Therefore, a remote sensing system and an electronic apparatus having the same are needed to overcome the above shortcomings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present display device having a brightness enhancement panel, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.